


The Werewolves of Solstheim

by darius44



Series: Solstheim Chronicles [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darius44/pseuds/darius44





	The Werewolves of Solstheim

Dirt, blood, and the smell of salt water- these smells all assaulted my nostrils.  
I came to, and found myself caked in blood, bound in pain and in torn clothes.  
My body felt stiff, but my get felt far worse. A searing pain was present, beating with a strange pulse.  
My vision cleared, and the brown sky of Solstheim came in view.  
I seem to have been left for dead.  
I checked my trouser- or what was left of it- and came up with nothing.  
My head swam as I stumbled forward, trying to find my bearings back to… Well, anywhere with bandages, a bed and warm food.  
I came away out of the clearing to the sight of three naked men, walking solemnly, unperturbed by the icy winds or the cold ground.  
I proceeded to make my way discreetly the other way, until I heard a loud and ugly snarl.  
One of the men had seen me… And had his face contorted and twisted in pain and fury.  
Their bodies twisted into strange animal shapes, hair sprouting everywhere, the beastly essence starting to show itself.  
Instinct took over as I ran the exact opposite way.  
Luck seemed to be on my side, for my agility saved my from their terrible blows countless times.  
I ran and ran and ran, vaguely remembering the Dunmer town nearby.  
Just as I ran out of breath, I fell down a small hill, and nearly died.  
I ran again, and as civilisation neared, so did the wolves. They were fast, angry and merciless.  
They were already covered in blood, having slaughtered any and all animals that stood in their path. That was luck, of course, for that had helped me put more distance between them and myself.  
Out of breath, I jogged my way into the village. As I did so, the guardsman rushed forward…  
Only to get brutally mauled to death.  
It was put down with swift arrows, but the guards had other problems.  
The second beast broke the line, but quickly met its end at two large guards and their axes.  
The third beast was still more troublesome, for it seemed only keen for my flesh.  
Breakibg out of my reverie, I jumped and quickly grabbed the dead guards belongings, hastily donned it and went in for the charge. Thankfully, a rain of arrows had made the beast bleed enough, so it fell to my blade.  
Loud screaming drew all our attention to the Alpha werewolf. In its jaws struggled one of the axe guards, and the other lay at its feet.  
It looked at me, it’s hunger palpable and its bloodlust infectious.  
Along with two remaining guards, we charged and battled the beast. My shield came in useful, helping me block the fell claws, but others were not so lucky.  
A guard might have become mauled had it not been for the blunt end if a crossbow-a brave citizen aided us in our battle.  
The bolts flew and cut deep, aggravating the beast.  
At last, at long last, the last guard had fallen and we faced each other. The cross bow citizen had fled.  
The last vestiges of life clung to beast and man, waiting to see which one would relinquish its hold first.  
We charged, and just as we were to meet at destiny’s crossroads, I side stepped, avoiding death, and delivering a long unforgiving laceration on the wolf’s hide.  
It reared back in anger, but soon felt the crushing weight and sharp angle of my war axe, dismembering it’s shaggy head from a blood soaked body.  
Finally, it lay at my feet- a alpha, and the cost of taking it down. The townsmen cheered, and then solemnly began to collect the effects of the dead.  
It had been a bloody morning, and it was to be a sad and painful week for us all.


End file.
